Love who loves you back
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Encontrarse fue abrir el mundo, olvidarse de si mismos para curar al otro, y volver a cerrarlo para los dos. One Shot, SouMako.


Hola! :D He vuelto! Hace bastante que no escribo de este fandom, y créanme que hasta yo me sorprendo de haber vuelto, luego de que la segunda temporada echara por tierra todas las ideas que tenía para nuevos fics xD Si, hermanas, estuve perdida, pero encontré el camino, y he vuelto con este fic de la pareja que ha atrapado mi corazón y me ha mostrado la Verdad (-inserte música celestial-).

Quiero dedicar este primer one-shot a mi Ziska, quien me hizo fan de estos dos. También a mi Ita-chan, que aportó muchísimo con su interminable spam SouMako en Facebook. Las amo!

Dejo la cháchara, disfruten la lectura y, si son tan amables, déjenme su opinión en un review, me ayudaría muchísimo a mejorar.

One Shot, SouMako, Shonen Ai (?)

"**Love who loves you back"**

* * *

><p>Cuando la primera prenda de ropa cayó al piso, Makoto pensó que, en verdad, nunca había imaginado cómo sería su primera vez. Enamorado como lo estaba de Haru, siempre había pensado que sería con él, pero, por vergüenza o algo similar, nunca lo había realmente imaginado. Como si dejar su mente divagar en aquellos recovecos de la intimidad de su amigo fuese, de cierta forma, traicionar la relación que tenían. Porque sólo eran amigos.<p>

Por supuesto, jamás llegaron a algo más. Conforme crecía, Makoto fue paulatinamente acostumbrándose a esconder los sentimientos que crecían con él, y a mentirse a sí mismo diciéndose que aún no era el momento para dejarlos salir. Nunca lo fue.

Una brisa helada se cuela por la ventana entreabierta y lo hace estremecerse, pero pronto las ardientes manos de su compañero cubren su piel descubierta y el frío desaparece para siempre.

Nunca llegó a decirle a Haru todo lo que sentía, pero sabía que él lo sabía. Y que, de la misma forma en que Makoto se miraba por las mañanas al espejo convenciéndose a sí mismo, Haru hacía su propio esfuerzo por disimular. Aunque se sintiera como quedarse con algo atorado en la garganta y en el pecho, era cierto que el momento nunca llegó.

Sufrió, por supuesto. Sufrió la pérdida de su primer y único amor desde los… ¿7, 8 años? Una parte de él pensaba que, más que el no ser correspondido, le dolía el tener que alejarse de Haru, y que su amistad se viera truncada de pronto por un rechazo nunca pronunciado. Pero, la otra parte, la parte de él que Makoto temía y necesitaba, le susurraba que en verdad, se sentía aliviado. Porque, por sobre todas las palabras amables y la amistad, no podía sufrir el verlo tan cerca y no _tenerlo_.

La lengua de su compañero irrumpe en su boca y, por unos segundos, pierde maravillosamente la capacidad de razonar. La saliva ardiente que se desliza por la comisura de sus labios lo hace consciente de la elevada temperatura que domina el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando el otro rostro se aleja del suyo, extiende sus manos buscando atraerlo de vuelta.

¿Cuándo dejó de doler? Makoto recuerda, apenas, días en que no dominaba su cuerpo y caminaba sin sentirlo, en que entraba a sus clases y no oía una palabra. Haber borrado todos los recuerdos de su mente, y aun, estar inundado de una pesada sensación contra la que tenía que luchar para poder levantarse de la cama cada día. Recuerda como, en el momento menos oportuno, una pincelada de memorias atacaba su mente y borraba todo lo demás, y le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas, porque toda la debilidad que había rechazado enérgicamente durante su adolescencia, dándose ánimos a sí mismo, había vuelto de golpe.

Pero, en ese lugar al que había sido arrastrado sin remedio, Makoto no estaba solo. La suma de dos situaciones iguales debería duplicar el resultado, pero, para su sorpresa, encontrar a alguien en su misma situación le sirvió, de hecho, para menguar esa sensación, hasta que eventualmente no fue más que un recuerdo.

Sousuke lo siente distante y, con un bufido molesto, muerde su clavícula con estudiada fuerza. Makoto jadea, entre risas, y lo atrae hacia él para volver a besarlo, sonriéndole como disculpa.

Sousuke sufría también, en ese entonces. Pero su forma de enfrentar el dolor era mucho más sana y madura que la suya. Makoto se sorprendió, realmente, cuando se enteró de su situación, y fueron las palabras de Sousuke las que lo llevaron de vuelta.

Sousuke había vivido su amistad con Rin, confiando de forma natural en que el curso de su relación los uniría finalmente. Pero, cuando eso no ocurrió, no pudo molestarse, ni con Rin, ni con él mismo. Lo tomó como un simple fallo de cálculos y siguió adelante, sin esforzarse por dejar de querer a Rin, porque, a su juicio, lo merecía.

Makoto se sintió egoísta. Pero no tener la fortaleza suficiente tampoco era su culpa. Sousuke se lo dijo, acariciando su cabeza como la de un niño. Él mismo podía sentir la tristeza, casi palpable, que emanaba su compañero. Y, aunque nunca se lo dijo, sospechaba que, una parte de ello, sí era responsabilidad de Nanase, y de la forma en que siempre lo había tratado.

Para Sousuke, Makoto era alguien demasiado vulnerable. Toda la entereza de su persona se había basado siempre en una esperanza, y, cuando se la arrebataron, Makoto, inevitablemente, perdió el suelo bajo sus pies. Aun así, era demasiado amable para culpar a nadie que no fuera él mismo.

No fue como si se enamoraran de pronto y con ello, desplazaran lo que sentían anteriormente. Sousuke aún siente el mismo cariño por Rin, y sabe que el dolor en el corazón de Makoto no se ha curado. Pero, de alguna forma, encontrarse fue como si descubrieran que habían más personas, más opciones. Que el mundo no se reducía a dos rechazos y que los corazones rotos sanaban con el tiempo. Y, con renovadas energías, se dedicaron a olvidarse de sí mismos para tratar de curar al otro.

En eso se encontraban cuando, a medio camino, Sousuke decidió dejar de resistir sus impulsos. Él había visto lo suficiente para saber que no había dos personas como Makoto. Y se hundió en él, con la seguridad de que encontraría respuesta a cada una de sus peticiones. Y Makoto se dejó llevar por la confianza que le inspiraba la personalidad de su compañero, honesto hasta la impertinencia. No necesitaban más que eso. Sousuke necesitaba desesperadamente poseer a alguien y Makoto se dejaba poseer con una docilidad que lo enloquecía, transmitiéndole con cada roce de su piel lo seguro que se sentía entre sus brazos, riendo despreocupado de todo a su lado, actuando tímido frente al resto y mirándolo como si su sola presencia lo liberara de todos los miedos. ¿Podían culparlo por caer ante sus tentadores ojos verdes?

Makoto abraza su torso y lo aprieta sobre el propio, suspirando ante el calor que desprende. Suspirando de esa manera entregada que lo desarma por completo. Sousuke se hace espacio entre sus piernas con una rudeza innecesaria, porque Makoto lo deja hacer con su cuerpo lo que le venga en gana, no exigiendo a cambio nada más que sus ardientes besos.

La lengua de Sousuke le hace cosquillas en los costados y Makoto decide, con una última risa sofocada, que no le importa nada más. Que puede vaciar su mente y sumergirse por completo en él. Porque, por primera vez en su vida, es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y acaba de elegir las próximas cadenas con las que quiere atarse para siempre.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo! Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y que puedan dejarme un review, por pequeñito que sea~<p>

El título, si se lo estaban preguntando, es, por supuesto, debido a la canción de Tokio Hotel, de donde surgió la idea, y con la que estuve pegadísima por semanas. Toda insinuación de sexo es responsabilidad de Bill (?)

Estaré esperando por sus opiniones :3 Besos y bye-kyu!


End file.
